The Moments Left Behind
by themoongeek
Summary: This is just a series of one shots centering on our beloved Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. Rated T for possible future chapters. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: Okay so this is basically Rachel's apology to the glee club after what she did to Sunshine in Audtion. I'm not going to ramble much, but since I'm horrible at getting actual stories written, I'm just going to do random one shots. I can't promise I'll update everyday or anything but I know you will indeed enjoy these! Remember to REVIEW!**

**With Love, **

**The Moon Geek**

* * *

Rachel Barabra Berry stood outside the choir room, waiting. Waiting for Finn to come out and tell her that they all wanted her out of glee club for good. That they wanted nothing more to do with her. Then she was also waiting for Finn to drop the bomb that they were over, and that she went too far this time, and that he doesn't need to be around someone as vile, and horrible as herself. He was going to tell her that she doesn't deserve him, and he would be better off with someone like Quinn Fabray. She didn't want to hear those words, but she knew that they were coming. Rachel prepared herself for all of those words, and then some. She knew what she did was horrible, and now she'd have to suffer the consequences.

Rachel heard Finn appoarch her. This was it. This was the moment were her life was going to fall apart. Might as well go ahead and get it over with. "What did they say?" She didn't turn to face him just yet. She was too afraid of what he might say.

"I talked them out of giving you a code red," said Finn. "They were pissed, and they had every right to be." Of course they were. They're always looking for a reason to be mad at her. Atleast now she deserved it. "What you did was bad Rachel. We could've used Sunshine to beat Vocal Adrienaline, and now they're just _that _much stronger." Rachel didn't like the vemon in his voice. She knew what was coming next, so she decided to go ahead and beat him to the punch.

Rachel finally turned around to face Finn. "Just do it already," she said, tired of waiting.

"What?" Finn asked. Really. Really now.

"Break up with me," said Rachel. Finn looked confused. "Okay we both knew it was just a matter of time." She was a loser, and Finn wasn't. He could get someone better in a heart beat. She was alone before him, and she'd be okay if he were to move on. She'd understand even though on the inside she'd be dying. She loves him so much. But if you love someone, you have to love them enough to let them go, and let them be happy. She would do that for Finn. His own happiness is far beyond more important to her than anything else. Even her future stardom.

"You're forgetting I'm not the quaterback anymore," said Finn. This took Rachel by surprise. She has seen this much hurt in his eyes since the whole Jesse debacle. "I'm just another glee loser now." No, Finn wasn't a loser. He was an amazing guy. He didn't have to be a quaterback for anyone to know that. "The fact is you should be breaking up with me."

Rachel saw the hurt in his eyes. She immediately felt the need to comfort him. She loved him too much to let him hurt like this. The thought of her ever even considering breaking up with him was entirely impossible. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Not after everything they've been through. She looked into his eyes. "I'll never break up with you."

Finn gave her a brief, crooked smile. "Me neither." They both then leaned in and their lips met. As they kissed, Rachel's hands made her way to Finn's shoulders, and Finn's made their way to her waist. The kiss was short, but full of passion. Rachel was the first to pull away.

Rachel felt the need to finish the conversation they were having before they got distracted by an amazing moment. "I did it for the team, you know. I just-I, I love everyone so much, I just didn't want anyone coming in and interfering." Finn gave her a look that told her her was seeing right through her.

"You gotta stop saying that Rachel," Finn said. Shit. He was calling her out. "I care about you and everything, but you've got to admit the truth." Rachel looked down. "You didn't do it because you love glee club, you did it because you love yourself more." He was calling her out on her shit. She needed it though.

Rachel looked back at Finn, ready to admit the truth. Finn knew her too well, and she knew it. He was probally the only person who actually knew her inside and out. "Okay. I didn't want anyone else hogging my spotlight. I love it too much to let it go that easy." She paused for a moment. "Do you think that they'll ever forgive me?"

"They'll come around," said Finn. God, she loved him. "I think apologizing would be a good start." Rachel nodded her head. Finn then took her hand so they could walk back to the chior room together. Rachel tugged on his hand. "Where are you going?"

"The auditorium," said Rachel. "I just need some alone time first." Finn looked at her, confused for a moment, but understood. She needed just a few minutes to herself before apologizing to everyone.

* * *

Rachel finished her song with a sense of relief. When she sang _"What I Did For Love" _, she felt as if she was finally admiting the truth to her actions. It lifted a small weight off of her shoulders. She sent Sunshine to the crackhouse in order to save her love for the spotlight. Too bad all it did was send her chances futher down the toliet than Sunshine's voice would have. Rachel knew what she had to do now. Hopefully it would work out.

* * *

Rachel stood outside the chior room not knowing what to expect. How they were going to react to her apology? She's messed up many times before due to her selfishness, but how many times were they going to actually forgive her until they realized that she was just a lost cause. She was always going to screw up for selfish reasons, and people were eventually going to become sick of forgiving her. She freaken screwed up their chances for beating Vocal Adrienaline at Regionals, hell Nationals even. She really, really messed up this time. She didn't know if they were actually going to forgive her. She wouldn't forgive her if the situation were reversed. So, why was she still clinging to that small bit of hope?

Rachel took a deep breath and opened the door. The first set of eyes she met belonged to Brittany. Brittany looked at her like she always did-like she could care less whether Rachel was there or not, but not exactly full of hate either. The next set of eyes belonged to Santana, and like Brittany's, she gave her the same expression she always gave her. Unlike Brittany, Santana's eyes were full of venom and disgust. Rachel cringed. She didn't know if she could do this. Once Brittany and Santana looked at her, everyone else's eyes fell upon Rachel after they noticed Brittany and Santana looking at her. Quinn, Puck, Tina, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, and Mr. Schuester. After a moment, Finn looked up at her from the table he sat on with his feet in a chair. He gave Rachel an encouraging nod. "Look, you guys-"

"You have alot of nerve coming in here after what you just did," said Mercedes as she cut Rachel off.

"I know, and I'm so-" said Rachel before she was once again cut off.

"We could've actually won Regionals with her, and now Vocal Adrienealine has her making it nearly impossible for us to win this year!" cried Kurt.

"I know! Look I-" said Rachel before she got cut off yet again.

"Are you happy now? Are you happy that you've completely RUINED our chances of winning?" cried Quinn.

"No, I'm not. Please, just listen," cried Rachel. She needed to get her word in and they weren't letting her.

"Why should we? You don't deserve it. Not after what you did!" screamed Tina. Everyone kept yelling at Rachel, and giving her guilt trips about the whole Sunshine thing. It was all too much. Rachel knew she deserved it, but it didn't mean she wanted to feel worse than she already did. She felt her lip quiver, but she immediately stopped it. They were not going to see her cry. That was something she was going to be sure of.

"GUYS!" screamed Finn after he saw the distress on Rachel's face. He knew she deserved a little hell, but this was too much. Besides, he hated seeing people mess with his girl. "Shut the hell up and let her talk!"

Everyone then immediately shut their mouths. Rachel mouthed a thank you to Finn. He simply nodded his head in return."You guys, look. I'm really, really sorry for what I did to Sunshine. I have no excuses for my actions, and I do not expect any of you guys to forgive me anytime soon. I will accept the fact that you guys will not be too fond of me for the time being, and I know that it will take a while for me to be on the tolerance level with you guys. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't thinking because I was thinking of my own, selfish motives. I hate that I did this to not only Sunshine, but you guys as well. I never intended for all of this to go this far, and I hope that someday, someday, you guys will all forgive me." Rachel kept fighting back tears as she was making her speech, but she pushed through. She had to. "Again, I'm really really sorry. I do love each and everyone of you guys very much. You guys are my family even if we don't get along too well most of the time. I do hope that like families do, you guys will forgive me. I know I screw up all of the time and beg for forgivness, but I do sincerly mean it this time. Thanks for letting me apologize."

"Thank you Rachel for apologizing. It took alot of courage for you to do this," said Mr. Schuester.

"Rachel," said Kurt. "On behalf of the entire club, we appericate your apology, but it's going to take a while for us to forgive you. I'm sorry girl, but that's the way it is."

"I understand. Thank you," said Rachel. She looked around at everyone. They didn't say a word to her. She then awkwardly looked down. "I guess I'll go ahead and get going now. Bye you guys." Rachel then walked out of the chior room.

Finn then followed Rachel out of the room. Rachel barely got ten feet away from the chior room before Finn caught up with her. "Rach, are you okay?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked up at him, fighting back tears. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Finn looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Come here," he said as he pulled her into the circle of his arms. Rachel then broke. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They just came out of her. "Shh. Shh Rachel. It's okay. It's okay. You did what you could. There's nothing more you could've done. Just give them some time. They'll come around. I promise." For a moment, they just stood there, holding onto eachother while Rachel cried.

"I really messed up this time," said Rachel between sobs.

"It's okay. In time, they'll forgive you. I know they will," comforted Finn.

"How do you know?" asked Rachel.

"Because if they weren't the forgiving type, you would've been long gone from glee by the first rehearsal," smiled Finn. "If they can forgive you for all that stuff you did in the past, they can forgive you for this."

Rachel looked up into Finn's eyes. "You think so?"

Finn smiled in response. "I know so."

Rachel burried her face in Finn's chest. "Thanks. I love you."

Finn tightened his hold around Rachel. "I love you too."

* * *

**Too cheezy? I tried to make it more about Rachel than Rachel and Finn, but we all know how that usually turns out! lol!**


End file.
